Agent Stewart Cummings (Creative Thoughts)
Agent Stewart Cummings is an ATF agent from Lewisburg, West Virginia. He was resorted to trafficking drugs in order to pay for his girlfriend Kathy's medicine while he investigates a mounting pile of "header" victims. His desperate need for money and the investigation of busting Travis Clyde Tuckton not only robs him of his sanity but his life. Agent Cummings made illegal deals with drug dealers for money, this, coupled with his obsession with Travis Clyde Tuckton's murders and the case of the "header" that involved his grandfather, Jake Martin, has slowly depleted on his sanity. Getting himself deeper into the case and the drug deals has earn the attention of his superior and the arresting officer, as it turns out one of them was an undercover cop. Following the murders of another AFT agent and a police captain, Agent Cummings' sanity has reached the breaking point when he found out his girlfriend was pretending to be sick so he can get can get her drug money while making love to her doctor resulting in him killing killing the doctor than shooting Kathy's knees before drilling her head. After the incident, an organization known as Anti-Hunters recruits him as their accomplice. Using his authority, he can give information about people and their location, making him an inside man for them as well as covering up any traces. However, he soon starts to lose himself in gaining fame and glory to becoming more like Wolf Shadow Hunter by taking advantage of his fearsome reputation. Background Personality Physical Appearance Agent Cummings is a slim man with a muscular tone body. He has black hair and blue eyes. Relationships |-|Kathy Crandel= |-|The ATF= Agent J.L. Peerce Agent Chad Umbergy |-|Spaz and Officer Dutch= |-|Travis Clyde Tuckton and Jake Martin= |-|Captain Philip Straker |-|Dr. Seymour= |-|Coroner Jan Beck= |-|The Anti-Hunters= Powers and Abilities Known Victims Direct/Proxy Officer Dutch - shot in the neck with a handgun to keep the bag of money for his sick girlfriend. Spaz - shot in the back with a handgun to keep the bag of money for his sick girlfriend. Travis Clyde Tuckton - shot in the eye with a handgun after finding him giving a "header" Thibald Caudill. Jake Martin - shot in the stomach than in the throat with a handgun for being associated with the killings. Agent J.L. Peerce - shot in the head with a handgun to avoid being arrested. Captain Philip Straker - shot in the chest with a handgun to avoid being arrested. Doctor Seymour - shot in the forehead with a handgun after catching him having sex with Kathy. Kathy Crandel - for faking her illness to have drug money and having sex with her doctor, he shot her in the knees than drilled in her head to give her a "header" and made it look like Travis' handiwork. Doctor Johanson - Deputy Bennett - Judge R. Manson - Detective Stephanie Rothman - Sergeant David Gallagher - Detective Shay - Coroner Jan Beck - Indirect Death Signs/Clues Trivia Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Character Info Category:Agents Category:Federal Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lovers Category:Criminals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fallen Characters Category:Accomplices Category:Apprentices Category:Vigilantes Category:Spies Category:Header Characters